<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanksgiving in Midvale. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709709">Thanksgiving in Midvale.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superbat One shot series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kara invites Kate out to Midvale with her Alex and Kelly for Thanksgiving will she finally be able to tell Kate how she feels or will she keep her feelings to herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Jacob Kane/Original Male Characters, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superbat One shot series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanksgiving in Midvale.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's the latest Superbat on i hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over in National City,Ca over at Catco Magazine Kara's over in her office at her desk working on an artical. Shortly after the crisis and their final fight with </p><p>Leviathan and Lex breaking as big of a story as she did Andrea put Catco up for sale again and then sold it to someone Kara wasn't expecting to buying it from her and </p><p>when she found out she laughed at him.)</p><p>Mark: What?<br/>Kara: You baught Catco?<br/>Mark: I did. I mean i could of let Kate buy it.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off as Lena's in the corner laughing at her face.)</p><p>Kara: Shut up.<br/>Lena: I will but that was too funny. There's really only one person who can fluster her that much and she wears a bat suit.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: And look good while wearing it.<br/>Lena: So true.</p><p>(Kara looks at them as they laugh at her.)</p><p>Mark: I mean i can always go find Alex and Kelly they can always confirm this.<br/>Kara: No you leave my sister and her girlfriend out of this.<br/>Mark: Awe Lena she's being no fun.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs. After all of the picking on her Mark promoted her to editor and chief of the magazine and since then has been working behind the scenes </p><p>on other article's ones of which that don't involve Guardian. As she's sitting there working on her latest artical Alex walks into her office.)</p><p>Alex: Hey.</p><p>(She looks up at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: Hey.<br/>Alex: How's it going?<br/>Kara: Good. What's up?<br/>Alex: Oh you know the annual family trip out to Mom's for Thanksgiving or she comes here for Thanksgiving.<br/>Kara: You're acting like trip out to mom's is such a bad thing.<br/>Alex: I'm not meaning to it's just.<br/>Kara: Why do you let her get to you.<br/>Alex: I'm not meaning to.<br/>Kara: Yes you do.</p><p>(She laughs at her.)</p><p>Alex: I just think it'll be easier if you came with us.<br/>Kara: Alex you have a girlfriend who can go with you. Besides who would i go with. I mean i go there all the time without a anyone with me.<br/>Alex: I can think of someone and she's someone you can't seem to keep your mind off of.</p><p>(Kara looks up at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: You're talking about Kate?<br/>Alex: Who else would i be talking about?</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: Why are you guys so set on me asking her out. She's busy with her own city and having to deal with her father being on her ass about the whole thing with </p><p>Batwoman.</p><p>Alex: Look we all get it her dad's an ass and Mark has the hots for him.</p><p>(Kara looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: Wow.<br/>Alex: I know that wasn't fair or called for.<br/>Kara: It really wasn't but it sure was funny.</p><p>(Alex starts laughing then calms down.)</p><p>Kara: Look Alex as much as i would love to invite Kate i can't. She's got her family to spend time with during Thanksgiving.<br/>Alex: I'm sure she does.<br/>Kara: Oh come on.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: Are right fine. I will go to Gotham and talk to Kate. But if she say's no you and Kelly need to back off of my personal life.</p><p>(Alex puts her hands up in surrender then turns to walk out of her office laughing at her as Kara gets back to work. Later that day Kara flies out to Gotham to go and </p><p>see Kate. Over in Gotham. Over at Kane Tower Kate's looking over her latest protect report as someone she has seen since their last crisis together and since the night </p><p>they both slept together ever since that night Kate hasn't been able to keep her off of her mind very much like with Kara and not being able to keep Kate off of her's <br/>as she gets to her office she knocks on the door getting Kate to look up at her.)</p><p> </p><p>Kate: Kara!<br/>Kara: Hi.<br/>Kate: Hi. What's going on?<br/>Kara: My mother is having our annual Thanksgiving in Midvale and i was wondering if you'd like to go with me.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Uh. A family thing in Midvale.<br/>Kara: Yeah. I mean you can say no if you want i won't force you to go.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: I know you won't. But why you asking me?<br/>Kara: To be honest my sister and girlfriend won't shut up about how i always go to Midvale alone for Thanksgiving. And well i have a feeling if i don't go with someone </p><p>this year their gonna get my mother in on it so.</p><p>(Kate laughs at her.)</p><p>Kate: I didn't think your sister and girlfriend got much of a say in when or if you go alone?<br/>Kara: They don't. <br/>Kate: You could of asked anyone of your other friends to go with you.<br/>Kara: Like who?<br/>Kate: Lena Luthor for one.<br/>Kara: I could of but she has her eyes on someone else.<br/>Kate: Who that tool Olsen?<br/>Kara: No. She's actually another old friend of her's she actually owned Catco before your father's boyfriend baught it.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: It's amazing how everyone keeps calling Mark that.<br/>Kara: Sorry couldn't help it. It's just i was talking to him before i came in here and well.<br/>Kate: Okay one he's my father and two i don't want to know about his or my bestfriends sex life.</p><p>(Kara laughs at her.)</p><p>Kara: Kate you do realize Mark likes your father.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)</p><p>Kate: I'm well aware that he does. But i'm not about to force Mark into saying anything to him.<br/>Kara: I know you're not. <br/>Kate: Okay let me ask you something.<br/>Kara: I'm not gonna fly you there. Kelly's got a car we'll drive up to Midvale.<br/>Kate: Okay.</p><p>(Kara laughs at her.)</p><p>Kate: I just wanted to make sure.<br/>Kara: Oh come on Kate you know you had fun flying.<br/>Kate: See i like flying. Just not your type of flying.<br/>Kara: Yeah okay you wuss.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: I'm not a wuss.<br/>Kara: Yeah okay.<br/>Kate: Hey hey. I'm not. <br/>Kara: Okay i believe you.</p><p>(She looks at her as she walks out of the office laughing.)</p><p>Kate: When you guys leaving?</p><p>(Kara walks back into the office and looks at her.)</p><p>Kara: A couple of days before Thanksgiving.<br/>Kate: Okay. I'll fly out to National City tomorrow.<br/>Kara: Okay. And thanks a lot Kate.<br/>Kate: Anytime. <br/>Kara: You wanna get lunch.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah sure.</p><p>(She puts her pen down and gets up then grabs up her jacket and leaves the office with Kara. Later over at the Crows Head Quarters Kate walks in looking for Mark whose </p><p>standing over by the table talking and joking around with Sophie and Julia who are laughing at something he said.)</p><p>Julia: Oh my god.<br/>Mark: I don't think he had anything to do with what Mia was saying about Mary.</p><p>(They continue to laugh at him. Then Kate walks up to them.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey. I need a favor.<br/>Mark: Sure what's up?</p><p>(They walk away from Julia and Sophie once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: What's going on?<br/>Kate: Kara's asked me to go with out to Midvale for Thanksgiving.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Kate: And i was wondering if you could hold the fort here in Gotham while i'm away.<br/>Mark: Why can't Luke do it?<br/>Kate: Mark!<br/>Mark: Okay okay. Look i'll do it. But i was planning on taking a trip out to Llanview to spend Thanksgiving with my family.<br/>Kate: Oh.<br/>Mark: I mean like i said i'll do it. In order to help you out.<br/>Kate: You realize you're the greatest.<br/>Mark: So I've been told. So go ahead.<br/>Kate: Thank you.<br/>Mark: You bet.</p><p>(Then she walks off towards her father's office to go and talk to him as Sophie and Julia look at him.)</p><p>Sophie: You sure your parents are going to be okay with you not going to Llanview?<br/>Mark: Yeah. I promise them i'll go at Christmas they'll be just fine.</p><p>(They smile at him as he grabs out his phone and calls his parents. Up in Jacob's office both him and Kate are talking and he smiles at her as he stands up and hugs </p><p>her then he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Jacob: Just stay safe okay.<br/>Kate: I will be.<br/>Jacob: Okay i love you kiddo.<br/>Kate: I love you too dad.</p><p>(Then she turns and walks out of the office to go home and pack her bags to fly out to National City. Back over in National City Kara walks into her apartment to find </p><p>both Alex and Kelly there.)</p><p>Alex: So?<br/>Kara: She said she'd come.<br/>Kelly: Really?<br/>Kara: Yeah. She said the only way she'd come was if.<br/>Alex: We're driving out there.<br/>Kara: That's what i told her.<br/>Kelly: You really like her don't you?</p><p>(Kara looks at her along with Alex and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: I do actually i never thought i'd ever like someone as much as i like Kate.<br/>Alex: What about William?<br/>Kara: There's never been a me and William.<br/>Alex: But Winn.<br/>Kara: I told Winn i don't and still don't see William that way. <br/>Kelly: So it is Kate you want?<br/>Kara: Yeah it is and please don't tell her. I'm not ready for her to know.<br/>Kelly: Okay.<br/>Kara: Thank you.<br/>Alex: How am i just learning about this.<br/>Kara: Alex telling you how i feel about someone is harder then you talking about Maggie.</p><p>(Alex looks at her as Kelly's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Alex: I'm offended by that.<br/>Kelly: No you're not.<br/>Alex: I could be.<br/>Kelly: Yeah sure a dork babe.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: Anyway.<br/>Kelly: When she coming?<br/>Kara: She's flying out here tomorrow so.<br/>Alex: Okay.<br/>Kara: And don't you dare embarrass me in front of her.</p><p>(Alex looks at her as Kelly starts laughing at her face.)</p><p>Alex: What? I'd never due such a thing.<br/>Kara: Yes you would.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs. As they get back to what their watching. Back over in Gotham Mark's just gotten off of the phone with his family as Sophie looks at him </p><p>and can tell he's annoyed with someone.)</p><p>Sophie: What she say?<br/>Mark: My step mother?<br/>Sophie: Yeah.<br/>Mark: You're only staying in Gotham to sleep with your commander.<br/>Sophie: Seriously?<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Julia: I just don't get why she would think that?<br/>Mark: I don't either. But than again. The only thing Kimberly Andrews cares about is herself.<br/>Sophie: So it seems.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I gotta go get things settled over at Kate's building before she leaves tomorrow so.<br/>Sophie: Okay. Have fun.<br/>Mark: I've never run a real estate company before i'm sure it will be.</p><p>(They start laughing at him as he turns and walks off.)</p><p>Julia: Something tells me the step mother is going to show up here and try cause trouble.<br/>Sophie: That wouldn't surprise me in the least.</p><p>(She laughs at her. The following day Mark's in Kate's office getting things settled as Luke walks in to help them out as their working together to help Mark figure </p><p>out how some of it works as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Hey Nattie what's up?<br/>Natalie: I'm just calling to give you heads up.<br/>Mark: What's up?<br/>Natalie: Kim's on her way to Gotham.<br/>Mark: Why?<br/>Natalie: Because you said you were staying in Gotham and wants to go and cause trouble.<br/>Mark: Lovely.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: My step mother is coming to Gotham.<br/>Luke: Why?<br/>Mark: Because instead of me going home i'm staying here for Thanksgiving.<br/>Luke: I called Reagan she said she'd come and help you out if needed.<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Luke: She's shown she's changing.<br/>Mark: She has. <br/>Kate: Mark!<br/>Mark: I'm not gonna sleep with her. She's like a sister to me.<br/>Kate: Oh.</p><p>(He starts laughing as he remains on the phone with his sister for a little longer than hangs up with her as he puts his phone away. As they continue to look over </p><p>everything Mark needs to know. Then Kate looks at her watch.)</p><p>Kate: I gotta get to the airport and fly out to National City.<br/>Mark: Okay. Fly safe.<br/>Kate: I will. I'll see you guys soon.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(She grabs up her bags and leaves the office as Mark and Luke continue to look over her latest projects. Over the next couple of days very much like Mark's sister said </p><p>she would Kate did arrive in Gotham to cause problems to which were brought under control the minute Mark called Sophie and Julia in along with Reagan who threatened </p><p>to throw her into the river if she didn't leave Mark alone.)</p><p>Kim: You know it's funny how you always manage to show up when you're needed.<br/>Reagan: It's called being a good friend. Now walk back out that door or they'll be arresting a former stripper a day before Thanksgiving.</p><p>(She looks at her and then turns and walks off as Mark stands there laughing at them.)</p><p>Julia: Other than her. How are things here so far?<br/>Mark: Their running smoothly seems like the bad guys are taking a small vacation given how the Bat signal hasn't gone since Kate Left.<br/>Sophie: Well that's good to hear.<br/>Mark: It is.<br/>Reagan: You are right here for now?<br/>Mark: Yeah. Thanks for coming.<br/>Reagan: Anytime.</p><p>(She turns and walks off as they all watch her walk off.)</p><p>Luke: She has a nice butt.</p><p>(They all turn and look at him as he looks at them and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)</p><p>Mark: Should i call and tell Kate he just said her ex had nice butt?<br/>Julia: Yeah.<br/>Luke: No.</p><p>(They start laughing at his face.)</p><p>Luke: Please don't tell. Kate i said that.<br/>Mark: Yeah are right.</p><p>(He laughs at them. Over the next couple of hours Mark looks at the latest project Kate's been working on as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and </p><p>answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Sophie!<br/>Sophie: You'll never believe this.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Sophie: Your step mother is hitting on the Commander.<br/>Mark: She's what?<br/>Sophie: Yeah she's up in his office hitting on him.<br/>Mark: Oh god.<br/>Sophie: Any idea on why she would be doing that?<br/>Mark: For the very reason i told you guys two days ago.<br/>Sophie: She thinks you're interested in the Commander.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Which i am not.<br/>Sophie: Good to know.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I'll head right over.<br/>Sophie: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up with her and laughs as he walks around the desk. Meanwhile over in Midvale Kate's out on the beach looking out at the water as Kara walks up to her.)</p><p>Kara: Hey.</p><p>(Kate turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Kate: Hey. This gorgeous.<br/>Kara: It is. Alex and Jeremiah use to come out here to come surfing.<br/>Kate: Really?<br/>Kara: Yeah.<br/>Kate: How you and Alex doing with that anyway?<br/>Kara: We're hanging in there the best way we can.<br/>Kate: I can honestly said even though there are times where me and my dad don't see eye to eye.<br/>Kara: What?<br/>Kate: I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost him. The way me and Veracity lost our mom and Beth and the way Mary lost her mother.<br/>Kara: But Alice.<br/>Kate: Alice might be my blood but she stopped being my sister the minute she killed Catherine and then let her brother frame my dead for her murder.<br/>Kara: And like i said that's a little morbid even for Gotham.<br/>Kate: Yeah well. Gotham still has it's surprises.<br/>Kara: I'm sure they do.<br/>Kate: I love my father Kara and i love my sisters i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost either one of them.<br/>Kara: Pray you never have to find out again.<br/>Kate: I do that everytime i put that suit on Kara. I go out there every night trying to keep my city safe from the Alice's of the world.<br/>Kara: Kind of like i'm trying to keep National City safe from the Lex's of the world.<br/>Kate: That helps out a lot.<br/>Kara: It does. Veracity isn't she?<br/>Kate: She is. I haven't seen her since the world got restored.<br/>Kara: You can always call her and see how things are going.<br/>Kate: I just might do that.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she turns and walks up to the house as Kate pulls her phone out and calls her. As she's waiting for her to answer Kate's got her eyes out on the </p><p>water and smiles as her phone picks up.)</p><p>Kate: Hey Vera.<br/>Veracity: Hey.<br/>Kate: I know it's been awhile but.<br/>Veracity: It has been. How you been?<br/>Kate: I've been are right. You know trying to get through this year you know how it is.<br/>Veracity: I do.</p><p>(She remains on the phone with her for awhile as their talking Kara walks up to Alex and Kelly.)</p><p>Alex: That was really nice of you to do.<br/>Kara: Everyone needs a sister to talk to. Every now and then.<br/>Alex: Yes we do.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she looks out at Kate talking to her sister then she looks at Alex as they all walk back into the house. Back over in Gotham over at Crow Head </p><p>Quarters Mark walks into their command center Sophie seeing him nods her head up towards the office Mark walks up to it as he gets there he opens the door and walks </p><p>into the office as he walks in he closes the door behind him and looks at them.)</p><p>Mark: Boy wouldn't my father have a field day if he ever found out that that his tramp of a wife was throwing herself at another man.</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Kim: I guess they didn't waste anytime in calling you.<br/>Mark: No they didn't in fact i think. I'll call my father up right now and tell him that his washed up stripper wife is throwing herself at someone who doesn't seem all </p><p>that interested in you.</p><p>Kim: And you think he'd be interested in you?<br/>Mark: Kim i have a boyfriend.</p><p>(She looks at him and shuts up as Jacob's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kim: Oh.<br/>Mark: So unless you have business here the door is behind me.</p><p>(He opens the door and she walks out of it as she walks out of it he closes the door behind her and locks it to make sure she can't walk into the office and Jacob </p><p>laughs at him.)</p><p>Jacob: Amazing how people keep thinking that you wanna be with me.</p><p>(Mark walks up to him and laughs as he sits on the other side of him.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah that's really weird.<br/>Jacob: It is.<br/>Mark: Anyway. What she want anyway.<br/>Jacob: To see if she could get a raise out of you.<br/>Mark: She didn't get much of one out of me.<br/>Jacob: At least not the one she wanted.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I just wanted to come and make sure that she didn't do something.<br/>Jacob: Well thank you.<br/>Mark: Anytime. I'll see ya.<br/>Jacob: Okay.</p><p>(He gets up and walks off towards the door and unlocks it once it's unlocked he opens it and walks out of it as he walks out he closes the door behind him and then </p><p>walks down towards them. As he's walking towards them Jacob opens the door to his office and calls Mark who turns and looks at him then walks back up into his office </p><p>as he gets in there Jacob closes the door and pushes Mark against it getting him to laugh.)</p><p>Jacob: It true about you having that boyfriend?<br/>Mark: It will be.</p><p>(He kisses him getting him to smile in it. Over in Midvale Kate walks back into the house and looks at everyone.)</p><p>Alex: How'd it go?<br/>Kate: Really good. Thank you Kara.<br/>Kara: Anytime.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she walks off.)</p><p>Eliza: You really gonna make her go off on her and not to talk to her.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kara: Are right are right i'm going i'm going.</p><p>(She walks off towards Kate.)</p><p>Kara: Hey Kate.</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Kara: I've been being told the last couple of days to tell you something.<br/>Kate: What's that?</p><p>(Kara kisses her catching her off of guard as the kiss continues Kate smiles in it then she pulls away from her. Kara grabs her hand they walk up the stairs leading up </p><p>to her room which makes the other three women in the kitchen laugh at them. The following morning up in Kara's room both her and Kara asleep after a number of times of </p><p>making love to each other as their sleeping Kate's phone goes off she reaches over for it to see who it is seeing the text she smiles at it then she wraps her arms </p><p>around Kara's waste and falls back to sleep. Back over in Gotham over at Mark's place both him and Jacob are asleep after their number of times of making love to each </p><p>other as their both asleep Mark wakes up and looks next to him and sees Jacob there and laughs at himself. Back over in Midvale Alex and Kelly are up and sitting down </p><p>on the couch talking and joking around. As Eliza walks down to get the turkey ready to go into the oven. Later that day Mark and Jacob arrive in Midvale for </p><p>Thanksgiving along with Veracity Alex seeing them Mark puts his finger up getting her to remain quiet.)</p><p>Mark: I'll go find Kate.<br/>Jacob: Okay.</p><p>(He smiles at him as Mark goes to try and find Kate when he sees her.)</p><p>Mark: Oh Batwoman.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as she walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Kate: What you doing here?<br/>Mark: I've got a surprise for you. Well we have a surprise for you.<br/>Kate: Who?<br/>Mark: Hey Bass player of Evermoist.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and then realize's who he mean't and walks around him to see her sister there and smiles at her.)</p><p>Kate: Vera!</p><p>(She looks at her and smiles as she walks over to her and hugs her getting them to smile at her.)</p><p>Alex: What?<br/>Mark: She's been in Spain with the other girls.<br/>Alex: Oh my god.<br/>Mark: Yeah. It's amazing what will happen when your brother is a PI.</p><p>(Rex waves at them.)</p><p>Kate: That's where you went.<br/>Kara: Happy Thanksgiving.<br/>Kate: You are amazing.<br/>Kara: I keep telling my sister and her girlfriend that they don't seem to believe me.</p><p>(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)</p><p>Veracity: Just to let you know.<br/>Mark: They'll be fine.<br/>Veracity: I know. I'm just glad you guys were able to find us and make sure we stay out of the lime light.<br/>Mark: Yeah no kidding.<br/>Eliza: Dinners almost ready.<br/>Jacob: Okay. </p><p>(They walk over to the kitchen and get ready to sit and start eating as Kate and Kara pull away from each other.)</p><p>Veracity: Whose next for you guys to find.<br/>Mark: One person at a time there Everhotties member.</p><p>(She laughs at him as they reach the kitchen and they all sit down once their seated that start eating and Mark tells them what Kim tried to do in order to try and </p><p>make Mark jealous but it didn't work. As they hear that story they start laughing than calm down as Mark shows Veracity the picture of one his nieces as Calamity at </p><p>Halloween. As she's looking at it she smiles at it.)</p><p>Veracity: Oh my god.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Bree was Calamity. Ryder and Liam were Batman and The Flash.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to talk and joke around Kate looks at Kara and smiles because she can't believe that she just got the girl she's </p><p>been wanting to be with the last two years and is looking forward to what is next for them and then she looks over at her sister and smiles at her happy that her and </p><p>the other members of the band are okay. The other three members are with their girlfriends and fiancee.)</p><p>Veracity: Hey.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Veracity: What's up?<br/>Kate: Just wondering?<br/>Mark: They've all be reunited with their girlfriends and fiancee.<br/>Kate: Okay good.<br/>Alex: I some how think that's going to be one reunion either one of them is going to forget.<br/>Mark: Nope.</p><p>(They start laughing as they get back to eating. As their eating Kate looks at her girlfriend again and smiles and really can't wait to see what happens later on down </p><p>the road for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because who doesn't love a good family reunion at Thanksgiving. Like i said earlier i won't be able to do another Update because we'll be going to my sister's to spend night for Thanksgiving the next day. so i will more and likely type up that Becalamity Thanksgiving one shot the night of Thanksgiving or the next day i don't know. But until next time Kagan and Superbat shippers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>